Locked Lips and Uncaring Ears
by Bluepool- The Rogue
Summary: Secretheart couldn't speak when she wanted to and Nightwhisper had so much to say but nobody listened. What happens when these two outcasts meet a gathering. Does love blossom? *ON HIATUS*
1. Meet Secretheart

**Blue here, another OC story!**

**Blue out!**

* * *

The silver and white cat stood alone at the edge of WindClan camp. Her gaze directed downward at her white paws. Unusually small for her age. The others seemed to ignore her and laughed with their friends. The apprentices played with each other while the warriors sunned themselves. There was a reason nobody wanted to be around her.

She could never speak right. Whenever somebody talked to her, she wouldn't reply or, would say only one word. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't help it. She couldn't get herself to talk to others.

* * *

**Secretheart P.O.V.**

I blame my mother for not being able to speak to others as I wish I could. She gave me the name Secretkit. My name suits me now. Nobody ever knows what I feel because I cannot tell them.

Therefore, my heart's a secret.

But if I could say what I wanted to, I'd tell everyone I'm lonely. In my mind, I can say everything I want to. But when I open my mouth to speak, either nothing will come out or, I say short answers like yes and no. I hate it.

"Secretheart, join us for a patrol please," Badgerslash asked. I nodded since it was no use to use verbal speech. I got up and trudged over to him and the rest of the border patrol. Sighs of disappointment and annoyed whispers came from them. I hate it when they do that. Just because I can't speak my mind, doesn't mean I'm deaf.

* * *

Amberfang sniffed around the ThunderClan border before marking it and leading us on the way. I listened with deep concentration for anything unusual. I might as well make myself good for something. I stared up at the birds above. They chirped happily and sang beautiful songs that others could hear. I felt envious. Caught up in bird-watching, I didn't notice we'd stopped and bumped into Flowertail.

"Watch it mouse-brain!" she snapped. I dipped my head apologetically and kept to the back.

"Sorry," I mumbled. She ignored both of my apologies and trotted ahead, her tail in the air. My tail dragged on the ground, picking up some mud as we walked around the lake. It was silent except for the rustling of the grass the rest of the way around.

* * *

As we entered camp again, I took my usual spot at the edge of the clearing. While the others shared tongues, I was left alone and isolated.

Another day in the life of me I guess.


	2. Meet Nightwhisper

In the middle of ThunderClan camp, a black and grey cat sits. He greets all those who walk by. A smile planted on his face. They ignore him and continue with their business. He has so much to say but nobody seems to have time for him. Nothing is wrong with him that he knows of. He stares around hopefully, eyes sparkling. Still, everyone ignores him.

* * *

**Nightwhisper's P.O.V.**

I wish I was one of those cats that everybody want to talk to. I was never very popular from the start. Nobody took the time to ever talk with me unless it was for a patrol or something like that. I'm extremely clumsy, making me an object of ridicule. Surprisingly, it doesn't bother me as much as it would anyone else. But sometimes, it does get really lonely.

I've gone over possibilities of why I'm a social outcast. None of them are good enough to be ignored like I am now

* * *

"Nightwhisper, hunting patrol!" Cardinalfeather called. I brightened and followed the patrol out of camp. We all split up to find prey. Almost instantly, I smelled something.

_Mouse!_

I crouched down and sniffed the air. I spotted the rodent scuffling among some fallen leaves. It was well hidden to the untrained eye. I readied myself before springing forward, delivering a quick bite to its neck.

"Hey! I was after that!" Cloudspots snarled. I whipped my gaze to him.

"Well you scared the rest of the prey away being that loud," I said. He hissed and turned away. I buried the mouse and went off to search for another piece of prey.

* * *

When the patrol gathered together again, Cardinalfeather was glaring at me.

"Cloudspots told me you stole his prey," he said. My eyes widened and saw said cat snickering.

"I didn't know he was after it!" I defended. The red and black tom narrowed his eyes. It was obvious he didn't believe me. That's how it worked here. Nobody took my side. I wasn't a victim in their eyes.

"If you're lying, they'll be serious consequences," he growled, turning around to lead us to camp.

* * *

I set my mice down on the fresh kill pile and ignored the rude remarks about me as I walked to my nest in the back of the warriors den. It was isolated from all the others. My clanmates had moved it here so I was alone. I sighed and curled up in the soft feeling and closed my eyes.

Welcome to my life.


	3. A reject meet

**Secretheart's P.O.V.**

The gathering was that night. I followed behind everyone else as I always did. So many cats were there. I still hadn't gotten used to that many cats. This was only my fourth gathering. Nobody had approached me and I didn't approach anyone.

I sat alone as I always did. The gathering still hadn't started yet since RiverClan wasn't here yet so everybody had time to talk with friends. It seemed like everybody but me was talking with others.

"Why're you all alone?" someone asked. I turned around and saw a black and grey cat standing behind me, his head cocked to the side and a smile on his face. I kept silent and just stared.

"Are you ignoring me or realizing how good I look?" he joked. I managed a small smile.

"I'm not trying to ignore you," I said, barely above a whisper. He blinked in surprise as if he didn't expect me to answer. Then he smiled.

"Well, I'm at a loss of words now," he said, looking somewhere to the side. He shuffled his paws.

"I-I'm Secretheart," I said shyly. His gaze turned back to me.

"Nice to meet ya', Secretheart. I'm Nightwhisper," he replied. I saw Flowertail and Badgerslash talking with two ThunderClan warriors before they looked over at Nightwhisper and I.

"It's typical that those two rejects would be friends," one of the ThunderClan warriors snickered. The rest of the group laughed. I looked at my paws. They were the only things that I saw comfort in. Nightwhisper narrowed his eyes and turned to face them.

"If you have something to say to me, say it to my face," he said calmly, the glint in his scarlet eyes was daring them. Flowertail and Badgerslash's eyes widened and they looked away. But a red and black ThunderClan warrior stood up and walked forward until he and Nightwhisper were face to face.

"It's typical that two rejects would be friends," he growled. Nightwhisper smirked.

"Some deputy you are, Cardinalfeather. You don't treat one cat equally because the others don't. Follower much?" he quipped, flicking his ears. Cardinalfeather seemed like he was going to shred him right then and there.

"LET THE GATHERING BEGIN!" Lionstar yowled, stopping both cats. Nightwhisper sat back down next to me. Cardinalfeather took his place next to Lionstar. All four leaders: Crowstar, Lakestar, Moonstar and Lionstar were each gathered on an individual branch.

"That's my father!" Nightwhisper said to me in a low voice.

"Which one?" I whispered.

"Crowstar," he said, pointing to the large black tom with grey ears. I saw why the clan had made him an outcast now. Crowstar and Lionstar completely hated each other. When they became leaders, they turned their clans on each other completely. So of course Lionstar would hate the son of his greatest enemy. He wasn't one of the most compassionate leaders to forgive the innocent. Any cat who had anything to do with ShadowClan, was his enemy.

Crowstar stepped forward. "ShadowClan is having no trouble this green-leaf except for the twolegs that come around. We have two new kits. They are named Ivykit and Echokit. That is all. Lionstar, you may go now," Crowstar said, letting Lionstar step in front of him. The two cats shot quick glares at each other. Lionstar cleared his throat.

"Prey is plentiful in ThunderClan. We have one new warrior, Blizzardfall," he started. out of the corner of my eye, I saw a light grey tabby puff out her chest. All the clans except for ShadowClan cheered. "That is all."

* * *

Moonstar and Lakestar shared their news and soon it was time to go.

"WindClan!" Moonstar called out loudly. I turned to leave but felt a tug on my tail. Nightwhisper had stopped me. He smiled apologeticallly before saying.

"It's rude not to say good-bye before leaving," he joked. But, I could actually hear the sadness in his voice. I smiled sadly.

"Good-bye," I said, before running after my clan.

* * *

**Nightwhisper's P.O.V.**

I followed after my clan. Cardinalfeather pushed past me.

"Remember your place before you get hurt," he whispered, taking his place next to Lionstar. I shrugged it off. He didn't scare me. But still, I never stood up to him like that before. When he said those things, Secretheart looked really hurt by it. I felt I needed to stand up for her and that's just what I did. When she was walking back with her clanmates, she looked so lonely. I knew how she felt.

Everyone pushed in front of me until I was at the back of the group. They sent glares and angry words at me. At times like this, I remember that I really don't care. But sometimes I wish I could just shred them all to pieces. Ignoring them, I went on. I kept my head high, showing them they didn't affect me. Cloudspots whispered something to Cardinalfeather. He nodded and took a quick glance at me.

* * *

When we made it back to camp, news spread like fire about how I talked back to the deputy. I gained more angry hisses and glares from everyone than I had ever gotten. I walked into the back of the warrior's den. My nest was shredded into pieces and scattered around. I growled my annoyance and moved the pieces away.

I was about to leave camp to go get more moss for my nest but Blizzardfall and Moonblaze wouldn't let me pass.

"Where are you going at this time?" Moonblaze inquired, narrowing his eyes. I sighed heavily.

"Some piece of fox-dung thought it would be funny to shred my nest and now I need more moss," I replied. Blizzardfall grinned. I could see her bite back a laugh

"Well no cat should be out at this time of night. You can go get some moss in the morning," she giggled. I hissed and stormed back into the den. I shouldered my way to the back and lay down on the dirt.

* * *

I stretched out sleepily. Time to go get some more moss.

"Nightwhisper!" Cardinalfeather called. I perked my ears and walked towards him.

"What is it?" I growled.

"I need you for sparring practice for apprentice training," he replied. I followed him to the hollow where Sparrowpaw and Hollypaw were sitting with Brownear and Cloudspots. They looked at me with confusion. Cloudspots had a smirk on his face. He was up to something. Cardinalfeather stood in front of me.

"Okay, Sparrowpaw, Hollypaw, I'm going to teach you some good defensive moves when in a battle. Nightwhisper, come at me," he said. I nodded and charged forward. He dodged and tripped me with his tail. I fell to the ground. He didn't stop there. He pounced on me and sank his claws into my fur. I yowled my pain and saw the others laughing. Anger bursted through me as I rolled onto my back, squishing Cardinalfeather. His gasp of lost air sounded in my ears. I turned on him and sank my teeth into his shoulder. He howled with pain. Cloudspots heaved me off and slashed the side of my face. I felt his claws go deep into my flesh. Cardinalfeather got up and soon, both of them were on me. The pain came in waves.

"What is going on here!" I heard somebody snap. The two cats got off of me. I saw the pale orange fur of Fallenleaf, our medicine cat. She glared at the two warriors.

"We were sparring," Cloudspots explained.

"It seems like you were unfairly attacking your clanmate," she hissed, looking down at me. I sat up slowly. Blood dripped into one of my eyes. Fallenleaf looked at the others.

"What disgusts me is that you three did nothing." Brownear opened her mouth to say something but Fallenleaf stopped her. "Don't give me any excuses and help me get him to the medicine den." She nodded and helped me up.

* * *

It was typical Fallenleaf would help me. She was kin. My mother to be exact. Lionstar and the rest of the clan respect her though since she's the only medicine cat we have. Also, she doesn't let anyone treat her like fox-dung. That's why I love her.

"My poor kit," she cooed, licking my scratches. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a kit," I grumbled.

"You're always my kit no matter what," she said, applying cobwebs. I looked up at her. She was concentrating on cleaning the scratches.

"Why can't medicine cats have kits?" I asked randomly. She stiffened but soon relaxed.

"So if they won't give special treatment to their kin. Or become distracted if they die in battle," she responded. I nodded and looked at my paws.

"You won't have to worry about me dying in battle. You'l have to worry about me being attacked in my own home," I joked. She sighed heavily.

"That's my punishment from StarClan. You're the most dedicated warrior in all the clans and your so kind but your very clanmates treat you like a waste of space," she said.

"You out of all the cats I know are the least deserving of a punishment from StarClan." She smiled softly.

"I wish that was true."


	4. Good feelings

**Blue here, hope this story ends up like my earlier one-people loving and wondering what's going to happen next. And now to answer a question.**

**llionng: Well, it gave evidence in the third chapter about why Nightwhisper's clan hates him. His father is his leader's nemesis and made the clan treat him like an outcast in result. As for Secretheart, she has trouble speaking when she wants to. Also, she doesn't show her full potential or any at all so she's thought of as stupid. And, her clanmates(some of them) are just jerks that have no good reason to bully her.**

* * *

**Secretheart P.O.V.**

I followed my patrol to the ThunderClan border. I spotted the familiar black and grey shape of Nightwhisper carrying a mouse. He perked his ears and looked at me before dashing into the cover of the trees. My ears drooped as I stopped to stare into the forest.

"Keep up, Secretheart," Amberfang snapped. I nodded and bounded forward to catch up. I really wanted to see Nightwhisper again. He was the only friend I had. To me, it kinda didn't matter if we were in different clans. Living my life is like living in a different clan every day. I bet other clans would be nicer to me though.

* * *

We trotted back into camp. I picked up a rabbit and took it out of camp and somewhere I could be alone. Staying in camp would be a mistake. Someone would ruin my food or take it away from me. I took a bite out of the rabbit and got lost in the delicious flavor.

"That must be good," I heard someone say. I looked up. Nightwhisper was draped over a tree branch on the other side of the river that separated us. I grinned and nodded. He smiled in return.

"You don't talk much. Do you?" he asked. I shuffled my paws and nodded. He rolled his eyes and leaped from the branch to my side of the border. "Why not? You have a beautiful voice." I flattened my ears, feeling bashful.

"I can't speak t-the words t-that are in my h-head. And w-when I get n-nervous, I stutter. W-which is a lot. I w-was made fun of so I-I..." I couldn't speak anymore and shut my mouth.

"So you stopped talking. Didn't you?" Nightwhisper guessed. I nodded again.

I felt his tail touch my shoulder. I looked up at him. He smiled softly. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You can always talk around me. You can't help what you do," he said. I looked at him uncertainly. I had only known him for two days. But, I felt closer to him I did with any of my clanmates.

* * *

**Nightwhisper's P.O.V.**

Secretheart and I goofed around for a little while. We played with balls of moss and ran around like kits. Never before had I felt so carefree. It was fun to get away from all the teasing and angry glares. I perked my ears at the sound of an oncoming patrol.

"Hide!" she hissed. I clenched my teeth and looked around. The river between boundaries was the only way to escape. I jumped in and swam to the reeds, hiding myself in their shadows.

"Secretheart! Why didn't you return to camp hours ago?" someone growled.

"I-I was h-hunting f-for more p-prey-"

"I-I was h-hunting f-for more p-prey," the cat said, in horrible efforts to mock her," Worst excuse ever. Get back to camp and clean out the elders den and the nursery!" Secretheart hung her head and followed them back. I clawed at the dirt beneath my paws. They treated her like dirt. She didn't deserve that. They had no good reason to treat her like this.

* * *

After they were gone, I trudged back to camp. Immediately, Cardinalfeather was next to me.

"Where were you? Why did you come back without prey? Why are you all wet?" he snapped. I whipped around to face him.

"Maybe I was out there giving it a shot at drowning myself!" I snapped back, "Maybe I was attempting to escape this stupid excuse for a clan! But you wouldn't care would you?! Nobody would care!" He seemed taken aback but regained his anger. I swept my gaze around the cats in the clearing. Most of them were glaring at me. Others were looking at their paws.

"You're right. Not a single cat of this clan except for Fallenleaf would care if you died. You should end your miserable existence. Better yet, I might end it for you one of these days," he growled quietly, only for me to hear. I narrowed my eyes in response and stormed into the warriors den.

"You should've drowned yourself."

"Why do you even bother coming back?"

"Nobody wants you here!"

I ignored the angry hisses and curled up in the few pieces I had of my nest. The things they said hurt. But, I was past the stage of caring. They could say anything they wanted right now. I. Just. Want. To. Sleep.

* * *

**Secretheart's P.O.V,**

I sighed in relief as the last bits of clean moss were put into place. I added some feathers I found ion the moor into the elder's bedding. I knew how much their old bones ached. The other warriors practically threw a nest together for our retired clan members. Dewfrost came in slowly. Her eyes lit up as she saw the feathers being sprinkled into her nest.

"Thank you," she rasped. Her mate, Wolfheart shook his head.

"Other young warriors have no respect or discipline enough to put enough care into nests," he said. I smiled, dipped my head and exited the den. I was glad they appreciated me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the pale grey shape of Moonstar hop up onto a large stone protruding from the ground. That was the rock she climbed on whenever she gave announcements.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting!" she yowled. I sat at the edge of the crowd and gazed up at my leader.

One of the nursery queens, Dawnflower was grooming her two kits as they stared excitedly at Moonstar. This was their apprenticeship ceremony. Greytail led them into the clearing. Moonstar looked down at them.

"Today, we gather to make these two kits apprentices," she said, gesturing for a speckled grey kit to come forward. She bounced forward, her tail standing straight up. "Doublekit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as, Doublepaw. Your mentor shall be Silvercloud." Silvercloud stepped forward and pressed noses with the excited apprentice. Then clan cheered happily for them as Doublepaw met back with her parents. Next, a black tom dappled with grey and white. "Ashkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. Secretheart, will be your mentor." I felt stiff as I pressed noses to Ashpaw. Everybody except the elders, Dawnflower, Greytail and our medicine cat cheered for us.

* * *

"So what would you like to do first? Explore the territory or learn hunting and fighting skills?" I asked Ashpaw. He thought about it for a while.

"I want to explore!" he said happily. I smiled softly and led him out of camp. We reached the top of a hill and I let him look around at the other territories. His jaw was dropped.

"It's so huge outside of camp!" he said, marveling and nearly tumbling down the steep hill from leaning over too much. I grabbed him by the scruff, heaving him onto his paws. "Thanks," he said embarrassedly.

When we reached the ThunderClan border, the smell of ThunderClan was fresh. I looked around and shrugged it off, about to lead my apprentice away until a heavy weight pushed me to the ground. I hissed, rolling onto my back and sinking my teeth into my attackers shoulder. The familiar smell made me let go. Nightwhisper was staring up at me. His face was a snarl but his eyes danced with amusement. I looked to Ashpaw. He was frozen.

"It's okay," I said, glaring at the black and grey cat beneath me. He nodded but shifted with uncertainty. "Stay put while I escort my attacker back to his territory," I ordered. I didn't feel a bit nervous. My words came out smoothly. Nightwhisper stood up and shook his short fur. I nudged him back towards the river. He turned to me the moment we were about eight fox-lengths away from Ashpaw.

"I have one small favor to ask!" he whispered. I sighed. "Meet me by the lake at nightfall when everybody's asleep." I opened my mouth to object but he looked at me pleadingly.

I sighed and nodded and okay. He smiled and sprang back to ThunderClan territory. I walked back to my apprentice. He was gawking at the border and looked at me.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed, "You didn't even have to chase him over like the others might've had to!" I smiled and led him back to camp.

* * *

The others looked at his grin and gained a questioning look on his face. His sister trotted towards him.

"How was your tour?" she asked, bouncing around him. His eyes lit up.

"It was awesome! Secretheart made a ThunderClan warrior like... two times her size go back to his territory when he attacked her! She didn't even have to use her claws!" Doublepaw gasped. Badgerslash shook his head and rolled his eyes disbelievingly.

"Stop lying, Ashpaw," he growled. Ashpaw glared at the black and white warrior.

"I'm not lying!" he insisted, bristling. Badgerslash shrugged and gave a quick whatever before joining a group of clanmates. I quietly growled my frustration. Nobody ever believed anything good about me. It got annoying.

My mind was too concentrated on tonight for me to care too much.

* * *

**Blue here, If you want more chapters fast, need you guys to review! Mmkay? **

**Blue out.**


	5. Peaceful moments

**Blue here. You guys really like this story huh? I wanted to make a story that has a real meaning. And since there's a big bully problem our generation, I made this to strike a point.**

**Blue out.**

* * *

**Nightwhisper's P.O.V.**

I paced the lake edge for Secretheart. It wasn't easy getting out of camp unnoticed. I noticed the silky silver and white tabby fur of said cat. She padded towards me cautiously. I perked my ears and met her halfway.

"So, you've got an apprentice?" I asked. She nodded. We sat down. I shuffled my paws. "What's it like?" She thought about the words to describe it.

"AWESOME!" she cheered in her small voice. I laughed. It was really cute when she said it. My tail tapped the ground. She gained a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" I asked. She arched an eyebrow.

"You ask me to meet you here. And for what reason exactly?" I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it. Something about her had me drawn to her. Like a crow to rotten food. Okay not that um... like a... a... bee to honey? Yeah, like a bee to honey. That's better.

"You intrigue me," I said. _STUPID STUPID STUPID! You intrigue me? What, are you testing something on her? _I screamed at myself mentally. She tilted her head.

"I... intrigue you?" she said slowly. I laughed awkwardly.

"It didn't come out how I was thinking it." She smiled. I looked around. Now what to do, what to do... Secretheart stood up.

"I think I will be going home now..." I stood in front of her.

"Please don't go!" I said, sounding a little more needy than what I was aiming for. She looked at me with wide eyes before I saw her gaze soften. I never noticed the intensity of her deep green eyes. She smiled and sat down again.

"I'll stay then." I coughed nervously.

"Um... sorry for sounding so needy," I said. She laughed softly. Adorable. She looked back up and into my eyes.

"Take your time. I've got time to spare. After all, my clan doesn't care where I go," she joked. I tilted my head to the side.

"So, do you like... want to keep chatting or do something?" She shrugged. I looked around and grinned, batting a mossball into the air. She crouched down and pounced after it. When she caught it in her jaws, she teasingly waved it in my face. I growled playfully and tackled her. We rolled around in a ball of laughter. She batted at my face with her claws sheathed. I tugged at her ears gently with my teeth, careful not to hurt her.

When we stopped rolling, I stood over her. She wiped the tears from laughing so hard out of her eyes. I kept still to marvel at her. She soon noticed and stared back quizzically.

"You don't stutter and seem pretty open," I said. She looked to the side.

"I guess your more of a Clan mate to me than my own," she said, her voice low to a whisper. I stepped back and sat down. That made my heart skip a couple beats. It infuriated me to know such a wonderful cat was treated like a complete reject.

"It's not fair that the very cats you live with make you feel so alone. I know my leader holds a grudge against my father, making him hate me. So in response, he wants me to have no one to turn to since he can't do that to Crowstar himself. The thing that bothers me is your clan has no solid reason to treat you like me," I blurted. She slowly turned back to look at me. I could see a spark of happiness show before fading away.

* * *

**Secretheart's P.O.V.**

I felt frozen in place when he said that. I felt like somebody cared for me. Somebody who barely knew me, was angered by the fact my clan didn't accept me as their own. My heart began beating faster. I smiled weakly and felt my eyes become teary.

"I-I don't know what to say," I said, my voice cracking. Nightwhisper's scarlet gaze softened.

"You don't have to say anything. But will you meet me here tomorrow night?" he asked. I nodded. He wiped the tears that were beginning to fall from my eyes with one of his paws. He flashed a grin before trotting away and disappearing into the darkness.

I shook myself and dashed off towards camp. I had to roll in some moss to take away the scent of ThunderClan. I realized that under the scent of ThunderClan, Nightwhisper had his own scent. He smelled like fallen leaves and rain. It was soothing. Like how he made me feel. As much as I loved it, it had to go.

* * *

I took my place at the farthest corner of camp and curled up. I dreamed of peaceful things. It was great to have a change. For once in my life, I felt as if I was at peace.

* * *

**End of chapter 5...**

**Blue here. I already have the end planned out but ARRGGHH, it's hard coming up with chapters in the middle.**

**Blue goes PHCOO!**


	6. On my mind

**Blue here. I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY STARTED A REALLY SAD STORY! I feel so epic now.**

* * *

**Nightwhisper's P.O.V.**

As I walked back, I could see practically half the camp waiting for me. Lionstar stood in front, his amber gaze bore into my pelt, making me uncomfortable. I ignored their glares and walked towards the warriors den. Bramblethorn and Leafswirl blocked me. I turned around the face the rest of them, slightly irritated. Lionstar glared at me.

"Where have you been?" he growled.

"Why do you care?" I retorted. The golden tom narrowed his eyes.

"The stink of WindClan is all over you," he pointed out.

_Fox-dung! I forgot to get rid of the scent!_ I silently scolded myself but kept eye contact with the leader.

"I was walking around and spotted some WindClan warriors on the territory. I chased them off though," I said breezily. Cardinalfeather tossed me the remnants of my nest and snickered as everyone retreated into the den. To make it worse, the sky thundered and rain poured down, soaking my fur. I looked to the medicine den and sighed heavily. I didn't want to worry Fallenleaf so I stayed outside. I shook some of the rain from my eyes and made a little nest out of mud.

"Are you really going to stay out in this weather?" A voice asked. I shrugged. Fallenleaf laughed quietly and nudged me into her den. I felt her tongue warm my fur as she started to dry me off.

"I can do it my self," I grumbled, pulling away. She seemed amused.

"I know. But you could at least let someone do something for you. It's my job to make sure you know your loved," she said, licking between my ears, ruffling the fur on the top of my head. I pulled away again and smoothed down my fur.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it." She frowned and went to her nest to curl up. I stayed up drying my fur. I really didn't need to. My fur is short and dries quickly but, I needed something to do. I could still smell Secretheart under the aroma of WindClan. It was everything that described her; sweet like honey and soft like willow. Wait, what am I saying?

* * *

**Secretheart's P.O.V.**

I woke up to Ashpaw prodding me in the ribs. He was grinning from ear to ear. I yawned and stood up. He bounced around me giddily. I placed a paw on his head to keep him still.

"Calm down," I laughed. He shuffled from paw to paw excitedly.

"Where are we going today, Secretheart?" he asked. I thought about it and smiled.

"Why don't we start with battle training?" I suggested. I could see his eyes widening as he shook his head.

"Yes!"

* * *

Ashpaw crouched down and swished his tail.

"I want you to think about what you're going to do next. But don't take too long. The enemy will take advantage of that and attack first. In battle, you need to think quick and use any advantage you can," I advised. He nodded and sprang. I easily sidestepped. "That was a good pounce but next time, think faster. Use my size against me." He narrowed his eyes out of concentration and pounced again. I dodged. He swiveled back and pounced again. I flashed a paw out and tripped him. He fell forward with a thud and quickly recovered. I smiled.

"You recover fast. That's a great trait in battle. Now, I'm going to show you a couple of defensive moves," I said. He nodded and stood up straight. I swiped my left paw out, swiping the air. "That's a front paw blow. It's good for when your cornered and an enemy is snapping at you." He swiped his paw out and nearly fell forward. I balanced him with my tail and brought his paw out straighter. "To make it count, you need to keep your paw straight and bring it down with great force." He nodded again. "Keep practicing it. I'll try to find you a sparring partner." He brightened.

"Can we see if Doublepaw can spar with me?" he asked. I shrugged.

"That depends on Silvercloud," I replied. He frowned and began practicing. I trotted back into camp and found Silvercloud and Doublepaw by the fresh kill pile. Silvercloud lifted her head. "Can you two spare some time for battle practice?" Doublepaw bounced up and down.

"Can we? Can we? CAN WE?!" she pleaded. Silvercloud looked at me uncertainly before hesitantly nodding. I smiled gratefully.

* * *

After the training session was over, I told Ashpaw to go eat something. He and his sister raced to the fresh kill pile. I yawned and sunned myself. A shadow blocked out my sun. I looked up. A large white cat stood above me. His pale grey eyes portrayed no emotion at all. But the slight smirk did.

"Hi Secretheart," he said. I smiled.

"H-Hello Frostfang!" I greeted. Frostfang was like Nightwhisper and I. A reject. To me, Frostfang was amazing. He was blind but could navigate and fight just as good as everyone else. He was like a big brother to me; always there to stand up for me when he could. Which wasn't a lot. Moonstar kept him pretty busy. He sat down next to me.

"What's it like to have an apprentice?" I shrugged. "Secretheart, if you shrugged I'd like you to remember I'm blind," he said humorously. I laughed. He grinned.

"Well... h-having an apprentice is like..." I trailed off. "I don't know how to explain it." He tilted his head to the side.

"Sounds difficult." I nodded, slightly spaced out. I wondered what Nightwhisper was doing. Why? I dunno... He was just the only thing on my mind these days.

* * *

**End of chapter 6...**

**JEEZ! THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG! I'm sorry but I don't have much inspiration you guys... But, I shall not end in the middle of the story, no matter how long it takes!**

**Blue out!**


End file.
